Ce qu'on ne peut pas anticipé
by ahomelesspirate
Summary: Things that cannot be expected. Sarah has graduated from college and is in France seeking old fairy tales for her book. While there she comes upon some unexpected things from her past...things she'd rather leave untouched, & some things that never change.
1. Graduation

**Hi everyone! This is my first story that I have posted, so I am hoping to get lots of reviews! Dont get discouraged by the amount of Jareth in the first section, I want to set up Sarah' story before they reconnect. Anticipation just makes it more fun:)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Sarah, her family, Jareth and the concept of the Labyrinth. Some of the fairy tales will be mine, but most wont. I am in no way going to make money off of this. All other characters/concepts are mine.**

* * *

Sitting on an airplane for eleven hours; watching terrible movies, eating terrible food, is a pleasure for no one. It is worse when those eleven hours happen to fall on one's birthday. Nevertheless, Sarah Williams was convinced that this was the best birthday of her _now_ twenty-two years. Sitting in a cramped economy seat, sandwiched between the window and her growing younger brother Toby she experienced a thrill of anticipation as she thought of the family's destination and the next couple months.

Sarah had just graduated from university, with a degree in Creative Writing and a minor in French and now was fully prepared to become a celebrated collector of traditional fairy tales. Some interests never fade, even when most people in her life (namely Karen and her father) had told her that such tales were for children and that she needed a real degree, with a real career and a real salary.

But now she had her degree, even if it was in Liberal Arts and she had graduated with honors. Not surprising considering her inherent perfectionism and drive to prove to herself and her family. Sarah had proved that she could make it in the "real world", beyond the confines of her childhood fantasy stories and play-acting in the park.

And now Sarah was going to France. A graduation present from her dad and Karen, who knew of Sarah's passion for the old world with its folkloric history. Originally the trip had been planned for Sarah and her father alone, but an unexpected raise in her father's salary had allowed the entire family; including her grandmother; Nana Vero and Sarah's other half-sibling; seven year old Mackenzie. Who at the moment was very cranky.

"Sissy I want a story!" demanded the bright-eyed girl; who like her mother had off-blond hair and a demanding disposition. Privately, Sarah hoped that this business of ordering people was just a phase.

"Sissy!" More insistent this time.

"Shhh. Macky you're going to wake Toby!"

"But you promised. You promised that if I sat here and didn't yell and dance in the aisles that you would tell me a story! I is being good!" She put her hands under her legs as if to emphasize her complete compliance.

"Are being good Mackenzie' interrupted Sarah's stepmother Karen, 'You are being good"

"I jus' said that!"

Sarah sighed. Macky was really adorable sometimes. Sarah was glad that she was now old enough to enjoy her growing up instead of resenting her as she had Toby. Sarah winced, still feeling guilt over her treatment of her baby brother when had been a screaming baby. He may not remember her resentment but that didn't erase it from Sarah's conscience.

"Okay Macky, which story do you want to hear?" Sarah asked, grinning at the excited look on the child's face.

"I want to hear the one about the little lost dragon."

This was one of the many stories that Sarah had made up over the years to entertain the rambunctious child. Many of them had morals, although Sarah was fairly certain that Macky did not quite understand. One could never tell though; children were extraordinary. She turned to her little sister, going into "story teller" mode and began her tale.

"Once upon a time there was a little dragon called Zister and Zister was the only one of the Kin who couldn't do magic…"

* * *

Typically, their plane into the Charles-de-Gaulle airport was late, making it difficult to find transportation to their friends' house in Versailles, about twenty minutes from Paris itself and an hour from the airport. They were going to stay there for the night before catching a train to Nice. Finally they located two willing cab drivers and were on their way. The city was at its most beautiful at night, and Sarah's blue eyes were locked on the view out the window of seven-story buildings with a charming, overcrowded air about them, softened by the yellow glow of the streetlamps.

Toby and Mackenzie were thankfully sleeping, the flight and time change finally having taken its toll. Karen and her father were in the other car, directing the _conducteur _to the De la Pont's house. It was an old structure, as most buildings in the area, but well preserved; painted a sage green with white shutters and a well kept flower garden. Sarah yawned and stepped out of the car holding a grumbling Mackenzie and saw Yvette welcoming her parents in the foyer.

"Bonsoir Richard, ma cher Karen! I am so glad to see you again!" Yvette warmly greeted the two exhausted adults. She was a petit woman, with dark eyes and hair, currently pulled back in chic bun. She had been Karen's roommate for several months when Karen was still in college and had traveled to the country to study for a quarter.

"Oh Yvette", Karen said, looking concerned, "You didn't need to stay up for us! I still know where the hidden key is", she added with a wink. "We could have slipped in quietly and let you and Jean-Paul sleep".

"De rien ma cher, de rien. Now come," Yvette directed, looking pointedly at Toby who was eyeballing warily this strange woman and Sarah, still holding Mackenzie. "I have made up beds for all of you although Sarah, you shall have to sleep on the couch, d'accord?"

At this point Sarah didn't care if she slept on the floor; so long as she got to put Mackenzie down. Karen took Macky from her and Sarah was directed to a quite comfortable looking couch where she promptly fell asleep, fully clothed.

* * *

Outside the glass pane windows, underneath an unusually clear sky sat a snowy owl, seemingly fixated by the people inside. He sclipped his beak twice and then flew off into the night. 


	2. Cap d'Ail

**A/N: Just to clarify, Sarah speaks French, and so does Karen. None of the other family members do. All conversations between Sarah and locals are in French which I try to demonstrate with the sprinkling of French words and expressions. If this is too confusing let me know. Also, I promise not to write long conversations/paragraphs in French and then translate, just sprinkle the language for local color. Okay, on with the story.

* * *

**

Sarah woke early to the feel of the warm sunlight on her exposed shoulders. She turned, allowing her face to absorb the glow as she prepared for another day of traveling. She rose, the house stirring with small noises as others washed and dressed. After showering, she pulled jeans and a t-shirt out of her bags, and threw on some tennis shoes.

_I am going to look so American_. She laughed to herself. It was not as if French women never wore tennis shoes, rather they just never wore them outside of sports. Entering the kitchen, Sarah saw that Jean-Paul was already over the stove, warming milk for their café au lait and chocolat chaut. He was built nothing like his wife. Where she was small and dark, Jean-Paul was tall with a fair complexion and graying blond hair.

"Bon matin Sarah," Jean-Paul said, "Would you like to run across the street and pick up a couple of baguettes? The boulangerie is the blue shop, has a big sign on it…You shouldn't be able to miss it." He added with a grin.

"Sure, how many and what kind?" Sarah asked, glad to help their hosts.

" Umm, just normal baguettes this morning. Unless I suppose that Macky and Toby would eat baguettes de campagne?" He asked, the skepticism clear in the twinkle of his blue eyes.

"Not likely"

"Ok well just three normal baguettes then. Here are the Euros, pick yourself a treat too. Merci". He returned to his milk, stirring frantically to avoid ruining his milk, which was threatening to scorch from the heat of their tiny gas stove.

"De rien"

Sarah grabbed a sweater as she headed out the front door. Even in summer Versailles could be chilly in the early morning. Humming a tune, she walked down to the little blue boulangerie, which just as Jean-Paul had described, had a cheery yellow sign decorating the front of the building declaring it to be Andre's Boulangerie et Patisserie. She entered the shop and was immediately engulfed in the aroma of flour and herbs wafting from the racks of freshly baked bread.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, How may I help you this morning?" A stout, cheerful man peaked at her from behind a glass display of tarts, quiche, pain au chocolats and other delicacies.

She examined the display, salivating more with each discovery. "Bonjour Monsieur, I would like trios baguettes and…" She trailed off, unable to decide on her 'treat'. _And I better get something large enough that I can share it with Macky and Toby._ "And, one tarte de fraise, s'il vous plait".

"Of course, Mademoiselle." He replied, first reaching to the rack behind him for the baguettes, and then for the strawberry tart which was placed in cheery while box and tied with a string. "Anything else?"

"No Monsieur, have a good day".

She exited the boulangerie, and with baguettes and tart in hand she walked back to the De la Pont's. When Sarah entered the kitchen Jean-Paul had finished with the milk and was fussing instead with a seemingly uncooperative coffee maker. Sarah inwardly laughed at the way that Jean-Paul addressed the little appliance.

"Uncooperative, unhelpful useless piece of machinery! All you need to do is push heated water through the grinds. This is not in any way complicated!" He continued to poke buttons until he was warily satisfied, and only then did he take notice of Sarah.

"Ah Sarah! Bien. Put the baguettes on the table next to the comfitures OK? I will prepare things for our drinks". Jean-Paul smiled at her before reaching for the cupboard. Suddenly a whirl of blond pigtails entered the room, accompanied by a loud exclamation.

"I'm starving! What's for breakfast Sissy?" Then Mackenzie noticed Jean-Paul and becoming suddenly shy, immediately clung to Sarah's leg. "Who is he?" She asked, looking askance at the presence of a stranger. Just then Toby entered the room, and upon seeing food, sat himself down without so much as a good morning.

"Toby, Macky, This is M. De la Pont, you guys met him last night." Sarah guided Macky to a chair at the table. "And he got breakfast ready for us this morning. There is bread, and jam and hot chocolate. Dig in!"

"I'll help Macky." said Toby, trying to sound helpful and grownup. He took his responsibilities as an older brother very seriously. Sarah knew this was likely to cause more mess, but nodded her head to him to show her appreciation of his thoughtfulness.

Karen, Robert and Nana Vero came in after a few minutes, looking refreshed by the much needed night of sleep. Yvette soon followed, dressed gorgeously as ever in a green skirt suit.

"I'll drop you guys off at the Gare Lyon on my way to work" said Yvette. From there they would take their train to Nice. "Make sure to check with Eurocar before you leave the station."

The rest of breakfast passed with the discussion of travel itineraries and other such mundane details. Not unexpectedly Sarah's mind began to wander, focusing instead on her ideas for the book of fairy tales. _I wonder if I can get some early versions of Little Red Riding Hood…Le Petit Chaperon Rouge…

* * *

_

The train ride to Nice was five hours long. While normally Sarah was against gameboys, she was happy that both Macky and Toby owned one, as it kept them happily occupied for the majority of the trip. This left Nana Vero uncharacteristically free to talk, and the hours passed quickly with her amusing stories.

They arrived in the afternoon, and checked into the house they had rented in Cap Martin, a rich district on a peninsula about ten minutes west of downtown Vieux Menton (Old Menton). It was an uncharacteristically large house, with three bedrooms, a medium living space and a roof garden overlooking their shared pool. This was all on the second story as the first was occupied by the owner. It was with him that they shared the pool and the roof. Sarah didn't get to meet him, she was too busy moving bags into the house as Robert and Karen discussed final details with the M. Lerenne.

Choosing a room for herself and Nana, Sarah laid their bags on the floor and sunk onto the bed, exhausted by the two days of almost continuous travel. She had just adjusted herself into a comfortable position when she heard Karen calling her name.

_Figures._

She got up and walked into the kitchen, her father turning to face her when she entered the room. He smiled at her. Karen was occupied with her inventory of the kitchen appliances. They must have been satisfactory as they warranted no comment.

"Hey sweety." Robert looked over at Sarah leaning on the bar. "All settled into your room?"

"Not really, I was just laying down for a nap. We've only been here about 10 minutes. I probably won't even unpack until tomorrow." She answered, running her hand over the smooth granite countertop.

"Well, try and unpack at least one nice outfit. We are going to have supper with Mauricette Laroche tonight. She has promised us quite a treat." Mme. Laroche had, befoe her retirement, cooked for the minister of finance of Monaco. Sarah had heard stories of the scrumptious feasts that Karen had been treated to on her previous visits. "And," Karen added, "She has invited Mme. Crepescule, a woman from the village that knows her folklore."

Suspicious as Sarah was at meeting one of Karens friends, the chance to meet a local folklorist was an opportunity she was not about to pass over.

"What time do I need to be ready?" She asked, with an indisguised eagerness, despite her fatigue.

"Seven o'clock. Dinner will be at eight." Karen looked surprised at Sarah's cooperation, not that the surprise was unwarranted given their past relationship. "Wear that pretty brown skirt you like so much."

"Sure." Sarah returned to her room, with its view of the pool and laid down for a nap.

* * *

**A/N Oh, and by the way, I am looking for a friendly beta…any takers? I promise to adore you forever! Also, I am apologizing in advance for any late updates in the next couple weeks. I am currently living in Trinidad and it is Carnival season, so I will try and sqeeze in what I can. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
